Wagering games such as blackjack, poker, baccarat, roulette, craps, bingo, keno, slot machines, and sports betting, among many others, are popular games offered in casinos and other similar establishments. These games are typically administered, maintained and monitored by human dealers and other personnel of the casino or other gaming establishment. Alternatively, or in addition, such wagering games can be played on electronic gaming machines or other computing devices, where the dealer, playing cards, chips and/or other gaming elements may be virtual or electronic.
There can be numerous advantages in providing such wagering games virtually via various types of electronic devices, whether online or over a network. Such electronic versions of games can scale rapidly for many multiples of players, which tends to require less overhead for a gaming operator. Also, many players can be more attracted by the anonymity and ease of playing in an online environment. Further, some of these online and other virtual gaming systems can be even more attractive where players are permitted to play remotely and/or on their own personal computing devices, such as their own home computers, laptops, tablet devices, cell phones and the like.
With the advent of wagering games being offered online and via other virtual means, there are various new challenges that arise. For example, legal player verification, fraud, gaming certifications, and other technical issues are all concerns that must be addressed for many online gaming systems. Further issues arise with respect to the creation and maintenance of various player accounts, including the ability for players to deposit and withdraw money from their online gaming accounts. While live players in physical casinos are able to use cash, chips, markers, physical credit cards, and the like, online players are limited in their ability to provide monetary value into their player accounts. Even where a player has taken the time to register an account and associate a credit card therewith, the process of depositing more money into the account when needed can often be cumbersome and annoying. Where too many steps or too much inconvenience is encountered by a player trying to deposit money, the player may decide not to play this time or possibly ever on such a system. The opportunity for the player to play and for the operator to provide services to that player can thus be lost.
While electronic wagering gaming devices and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire for improvement. To that end, it would be desirable to have improved electronic wagering gaming systems that allow for remote gaming and game account management by players, and in particular for such systems to be able to provide a more user friendly and dynamic process to deposit money into player accounts.